Vincent Seros
by T0NAN
Summary: Once a scientist, Vincent Seros has been turned into a "hero" due to an accident involving a particle-accelerator, but keeps it a secret. That is, until his parents are killed via the destruction caused by Loki's attack on New York City. He now blames the Avengers for not being there soon enough, so he now plots for revenge, hoping to make them suffer for their misdeeds.


Deep within the mountains of Russia, a fortress of great proportions sat, security personnel watching the one entrance into such a heavily guarded place. The eyes of the world weren't drawn to it, despite recent fiascos involving S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers searching for Ultron. It was entirely made of the strongest materials money could buy, apart from Vibranium. In fact, it was the one thing that Russia did not have, sadly enough. But deeper into this nigh-invincible fortress, laid a large room meant for the man in charge.

The hanging chandeliers glistened off the steel walls, ceiling, and floor. A long red rug stretched from one side of the room to the other, statuettes of famous villains lining the sides. A long table sat at the wall opposite of the door, fitting at least fifty people on each side. But the only people in the room at the moment were two. Well… one, if you want to be technical.

Vincent Seros, also known as Sly, sat at one side of the table, twisting his knife on a silver platter that used to have roast beef on it. His hair hung down to his shoulders, and his beard was a little stained around the mouth by his recent meal. He did not mind it though, as he simply washed it off with a paper-towel. He then stood up, his black tuxedo and black slacks looking as smooth as he was. "Ultron!" He stated, getting the robot's attention who sat at the other end of the table, looking at the steel wall, "So glad you could make it!" Upon not receiving an answer, Vincent chuckled, "Not very talkative, are you?"

Ultron rolled his eyes, "Actually I am quite talkative, but only to those I find interesting." He looked Vincent over, "You, however, aren't as fascinating as you make it out." He stood up, a bored look crossing his face, "You're actually quite plain."

Vincent smirked, "Says one of Stark's toys."

Ultron sent a glare his way, "Don't you dare compare me to that… that monster." He stomped over to Vincent, "I am nothing like him!"

"Touchy subject? I'm sorry." Vincent said sarcastically, "It's just that you two have some qualities that seem… similar."

Ultron, in a fit of anger, reached out and grabbed Vincent by the throat, lifting him up with on arm. "One more word, and I'll kill you where you stand."

Vincent chuckled in Ultron's grip, grabbing the robot's wrist and pulling it off his neck. "Trust me, Ultron, we're after the same thing here, you and I." He landed on his feet with a soft *thump* once Ultron let go. "And you do _not_ want to be my enemy." He then pushed the mighty robot back with ease. "Now, let's talk business. You want to take out the world?"

Ultron hesitantly nodded, "Yes, humanity have grown to be… chaotic. They need to be exterminated."

Vincent chuckled, tutting, "Yeeeah, no." He paced back and forth slowly, "You see, I'm a human. That would just end our little business deal here. For you, that's just a simple cliche thing to say! I mean, what movies haven't had an evil robot hellbent on the destruction of mankind?" He chuckled again, "No, that just won't work. Time to change up your objective."

"To what, exactly?" He asked, raising his metal eyebrow.

Vincent stopped, looking at Ultron with a smirk, "The Avengers."

"The Avengers? Why?"

"Simply put, they're the ones who weren't able to save everyone in New York City, and even caused more damage with the Hulk involved. And that Captain America… ugh. Him and the Winter Soldier caused so much pain and suffering." He slowly walked over to Ultron, reaching up and putting a hand on his metal shoulder, "They're the reason for all this suffering, not the aliens, not Loki, it's just them."

"That seems a bit biased, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but I have my reasons. In fact, my reason is nearly the same as your hate for Tony Stark." Vincent walked back over to his end of the table, sitting back in his seat. "I know what you plan to do with that little town here in Russia, sending it up into the sky and then letting it drop, effectively making an extinction level event." He picked up the silver fork, studying it intently. "It won't work."

Ultron chuckled, "Oh yeah? And how's that?"

Vincent stabbed the fork into the table with ease, looking over to Ultron, "They have the Hulk, the one thing in this universe who has yet to be beaten by any known man, woman, child, extraterrestrial or otherwise. If you choose to go down the path you're hellbent on traveling, then you'll meet your demise at the hands of that red fellow. You know, the one you tried to put your mind into?"

Ultron frowned, "I don't need your help. I just need to know you won't stop me."

"Oh trust me, Ultron, stopping you isn't on my list of priorities."

"Good, then we have nothing more to talk about." And with that, Ultron stomped out of the fortress, his anger practically dripping off his footsteps. Vincent, being calm as possible, twirled the knife between his fingers as he eyed the assumably frustrated Ultron stomp out of his fortress. It wasn't the first time someone such as Ultron had stomped out of his fortress. In fact, he was the third. The other two… well, no one talks about them anymore.

Vincent scoffed, arising from his seat and biting his lip. 'Fucking robots,' he thought to himself, 'think they're all high and mighty.' He chuckled to himself, 'Until their demise.'

—

A day or so later, it happened. Ultron, defeated at the hands of the Avengers, stood in a clearing outside of the city he intended to use as a meteor. It wasn't his normal form, instead it was a damaged vessel, a robot that shouldn't even be running. And across from him, sat one man powered by an infinite stone.

I, however, sat in the bushes, using my powers to cloak myself from Vision's sight. Not even with that stone of his could he detect me. But their conversation was quite interesting, talking about humans and, despite there being many flaws and that they were doomed from the start, their grace was in their feelings. Quite a tear-jerker, but I hadn't a care about that. Then, out of nowhere, Ultron attempted to strike Vision, who in turn blasted Ultron into oblivion with that little gem of his.

After the dust settled, Vision stared down at the remains of Ultron, shaking his head, "Such a waste."

"Indeed." I concurred, making my presence known as I stepped out of the bushes, dawned in my full cloak. "He was quite the rabble-rouser, wasn't he?"

"Who are you?" Vision asked curiously, giving me a once-over.

"No one of consequence." I replied flatly, stepping closer to him. "Tell me, Vision, what is that little gem in your head?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked me suspiciously, taking a step back. He knew that I wasn't some average person, nor was I known to anyone else in this world, but I had ways to get around this.

"Well it looks kind of pleasing on the eyes, surely you didn't buy it from a jeweler?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled, "No, it was forced upon me."

"Born with it, I'm assuming?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Of course, he didn't know I did.

"Yes, actually. How'd you come up with that?" He was getting suspicious again, just great.

"Well, your skin is red, we have heroes in costumes saving the world, and a 'jolly-green-giant' causing a bit of destruction—not quite 'jolly' if you ask me." I smirked, folding my arms, "A lot of weird stuff happens on this planet, and with the way you destroyed Ultron with that little gem, I'd have to assume it came naturally."

Vision shrugged, "I suppose." He then gave me a once-over again, "You're not an average human. Your presence is… shrouded. Care to explain?"

I chuckled, shrugging, "I suppose claiming it's a coincidence isn't a good excuse?" Vision shook his head, and I continued, "Fine, you caught me. I have powers. One of them just so happens to disguise my presence, soul and all. But you," I pointed a finger at him for just a moment, "are why I'm here.

"And why _are_ you here?"

"I need you out of my way." I stated coldly, my eyes narrowing.

Vision seemed a little bit taken aback, but not much. He nodded, "I see… well, I suppose if I do get out of your way, people's lives would be at stake?" I nodded, to which he shook his head, "Then I'm sorry, but I can't allow that."

"Then you'll have to die like the rest of them." I stated, my hands glowing with reddish energy.

Vision looked at my hands, then back to me. "Confrontation is highly unrecommended."

"Good thing I'm not a fan of recommendations." I replied, raising a hand and blasting Vision, sending him flying back. He slammed against a tree, falling to the ground in a sort of kneeling position. "I hope you're as ready for this as I am."

Vision looked up at me, "I am." He then used the energy in his infinity stone to blast me, to which I quickly rolled out of the way, sending another blast of red energy his way. He, however, was ready for it, blocking it with his hand. He flew at me at a high speed, grabbing me by my cloak and flying up into the sky. Once we reached a spot where the air was at its thinnest but still breathable, he stopped, glaring at me, "You don't want to continue down this path."

I chuckled, giving him a maniacal grin, "Oh trust me," I reached out and grabbed the infinity stone connected to his head, "I do." And with great power, I ripped it from his skull, leaving a hole in his head shaped like the infinity stone. His eyes widened, and soon the color in his face darkened, along with the rest of his body. He let go, falling back to the earth while I stayed afloat, using my abilities to allow myself to fly. I looked back at the infinity stone, shaking my head, "So much reliance on a pebble." I tossed it down with him, chuckling, "Heroes these days…"


End file.
